Glitch
by She Can Get It
Summary: They like to think of Celebi as their personal little Cupid.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hugh Rainbow. I'm fifteen years old. Up until today, I've lived a relatively normal life. My best friend Nate and I have lived in fairly stable peace in our home town. My precious little sister adores me. Mama and Papa support my ambitions.

Everything was going according to plan. That is, of course, until Celebi decided she needed to 'help' me.

I remember that day particularly well. Why? It's the day I met Dawn Rowan.

I should tell you how all this went down, right? Right.

It was your average morning. I was on my way to go chill with Nate because he was my absolute bro-still is, actually. We are basically the coolest dudes in Aspertia City, so we always hang out here. Cheren might be more popular, but he is by no means cooler. He's kind of a blushy-dweeby thing. He has cool friends, though.

"Yo, Hugh!"

That was Nate. He's kind of dorky, but he's still wicked cool.

"Nate," I said with a nod of my head.

We walked and talked a bit. Apparently, Professor Juniper's assistant Bianca is coming to visit our local gym leader Cheren tomorrow. I hear she's a babe. I wonder if we'll get to meet her.

"Oh, look at the goldeen!" Nate exclaimed. We paused, enjoying the sight of a single, graceful goldeen haphazardly battling a seaking. The seaking obviously wasn't taking the battle seriously, but it was always cool to see a pokemon battle. I myself have spoken numerous times to my parents about getting a pokemon and going on a journey...

but so far all I have are an empty badge case and an unused lisence. Bleh. I even signed up for the PC system!

We're starting to head toward the edge of town, now.

"Hey, Nate," I pipe up, "wanna go run through the tall grass?"

"Eh? Route nineteen ain't got any axews on it or anything, but wild pokemon are a bit muchfor us to go unarmed against..."

See? Total dweeb, right?

"Don't be a wuss!" I growled, charging boldly into the tall grass.

Of course, my luck would have it that right then I would fall through a rip in time.

Have I mentioned that Celebi is seriously the worst legendary? She's the worst. Her daddy Dialga spoiled her rotten.

Anyway, the last thing I heard as Nate calling out for me like a ditz. I mean, either grab me or don't, right? I blacked out after that.

* * *

My name is Dawn Rowan. I'm the oldest child of Patrick Rowan, youngest son of the great Professor Rowan. I'm... not exactly anyone's favorite. My little sister prefers our cousin, Lucas, to me. Barry, the really cute boy who used to hang around me, is always tagging after his father now. Even my mom's father, who viewed me as a way to reconnect with his lost daughter, doesn't pay me attention anymore.

I guess that's why I went to the Eterna Forest to pout.

I was looking for Celebi, honestly. Apparently, Celebi is really good friends with my clefable, Urbana. Last time I was in a bad mood, Celebi was kind enough to take me not only in the past, but also to a different region. In the White Forest I met a really nice family. They had two cute kids. Their grandpa even helped me catch a togepi. Apparently, togepi in the forest are attracted to young girls in short skirts...

The togepi is actually a togekiss with me now.

I saw down on the mossy rock that me and my crew liked to use as I hoped Celebi would show up. My kadabra-I couldn't bear to part with him, even if for a quick trade-played quietly with my clefable and togekiss. My empoleon was brooding, though.

"Mm, Rex, what's wrong?"

The empoleon pouted. That meant Celebi was on her way. My empoleon desperately hated Celebi. It was kind of funny-I wondered if that was because Celebi always seperated me from my pokemon when I time traveled.

However, I wasn't the one time traveling today.

Through Celebi's portal flew a teenage boy. I'm only twelve, so, you know, seeing a teen always worries me. They're pretty arrogant, usually.

Celebi appeared near me, clapping in unison with Urbana, both looking pleased with themselves.

"Did you kidnap him?!" I screeched.

"Ugh..." the boy moaned.

Celebi hummed.

"Celebi, you can't just take people!"

The pokemon looked blankly at me.

"Oh-if you don't behave, I'll get Lucas to get your father!"

The time traveling pixie frowned, tears threatening to spill. Oops. In a huff, Celebi vanished.

"No! Please, I haven't seen Lucas in a month! I couldn't call him if I wanted to..." Too late. Celebi was long gone. I pouted. "Ugh. We've got to walk to Eterna City. Cube, could I get you to carry this guy, please?"

My togekiss obediently complied, carrying the stranger easily. I returned my other pokemon. If they were needed, they were only a button away.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Hugh Rainbow and I am not sure where I am. I'm in a foreign pokemon center, I think.

"Oh, you're awake."

I look over and there's a young girl there. Er, wait, haven't I see this chick before? Mm...

"Say, do you have a togepi?"

The girl blinked. "Yes, a togekiss actually. She carried you over here..."

Humph. Coincidence-or maybe this is that girl's daughter. Er, how many years ago was that? What was I, six? So, nine years... No, that girl would have had to have a baby really young. She was only like ten or whatever when Grampapa showed her how to catch that togepi.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she said, interupting my thought process. "Well, since you're better, I'll go-"

I interupted her this time, my arm latching on to her wrist. "Um, no. You pulled me through that portal, didn't you?"

"Um, actually-"

"Send me home."

"I... I can't."

"What?!" I roared, sitting up. "I have to go home! Tomorrow I'm going with Nate to see Cheren's friend!"

"I'm sorry," the girl said sadly. "Um, if you'll pardon me, what year are you from?"

"Year?" I stared at this girl. Freak. "Tch. It's 998, freak, get a calender."

"Oh, um, actually, the year is 991. You traveled seven years into the past."

"What?"

"I can fix it!" she shouted, obviously scared of my boiling anger. "In, like, a week."

I snorted. "Fine, fine, whatever. How?"

"Oh, my friend Lucas is current Champion of Sinnoh. He 'owns' Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina."

My jaw hit the floor.

"He says something about an azure flute, but with Cynthia always pestering him on his weekends off, he hasn't been able to do everything he wants. He's coming down soon to visit his mom and us."

"He-he owns the space-time pokemon?!"

"Yeah. I mean, he always leaves them out of their pokeballs when he can help it, but they obey him and everything."

I flinched. Sure, I know that Hilda, Cheren's other friend, owns Zekrom, but that's completely different. Hilda caught the kami trio, too, though...

"So, um, what's Sinnoh's policy on staying in pokemon centers...?"

The girl frowned. "Oh, yeah, you can't stay unless you've got a lisence and a pokemon."

I flopped my head over. "I've got a lisence, but no pokemon."

"Really?!" she asked in suprise. "You're like, what, sixteen?"

"Fifteen."

"Uh, you-come with me!"

The strange girl dragged me through the hospital wing. I got signed out and then she took me to the market. Sinnoh's pokemarts are completely different from Unova's.

She dragged me back outside. You know, she's alright. She bought me a pokeball.

"Catch something nice," she encouraged me.

I walked through the gravel bottomed grass. Night creatures sang to me. I took tentative steps. My heart was pounding. What could I possibly find here...?

That was when the most beautiful pokemon I had ever seen appeared before me. It was a ponyta with blue fire. I stared in awe. It looked weak. Had it fled from another battle? It stared at me, deep into my eyes then saw the girl off to the side. It snorted, as if deciding what to do.

It walked up to me. I looked at it and realized it was a boy. He stood there, waiting on me to catch him. I gently poked him with the pokeball. I help it in my hands and felt no struggle.

"... what just happened?!" the girl yelled as soon as it was clear that the ponyta was mine and mine alone.

"I don't-"

Before I could answer, a huge gyarados erupted from the nearby river chasm. Trainers ran away, giving up on their evening training to escape with their lives. I looked over to the petrified girl. Crap. She's too scared to move.

I ran over, scooping her up. "Don't you have any pokemon?!"

She shakily nodded. "But, but, that's a very high level gyarados."

"We're about to be some high level entrees if you don't hurry!"

"Okay!" she shouted. "Rex, please help us!"

The huge empoleon appeared and I stood still for a bit, all the while holding the girl.

The gyarados flung its head back. It was preparing a hyper beam!

"Wah! Rex! Use protect, use protect!"

The empoleon obeyed, standing directly before us as it readied a perfect defense. Hopefully, this gyarados wouldn't have a lot of juice.

The heat and light from the blast was incredible. The empoleon stood ready as the gyarados panted tiredly.

"Hooooold on, Daaaaawn!"

Dawn? Who was Dawn?

From the sky appeared a blonde kid-oh, Dawn was probably the girl and that was her friend, maybe Lucas?-rode in on a staraptor. A heracross flew close by. The kid let the staraptor fly low by the rock ledge on the other side of the ravine. The idiot jumped off, somehow managing to run fast enough that jumping off a flying staraptor didn't sprain his ankle or something.

"Okay, Staraptor! Use aerial ace! Heracross, take 'im down with a night slash!"

Both pokemon obeyed, going after the still harried gyarados with vigor.

"Ah, you help, too, Rex! Use shadow claw!"

I watched in excitement as all three pokemon worked to bring down the raging gyarados. Soon, it was fainted. Shockingly, the blonde kid walked over and recalled the blue monster as if nothing had happened. With all the pokemon put away, I recalled that I was still holding Dawn and let her down.

* * *

My name is Dawn Rowan and my least favorite pokemon are fish-things. Gyarados has earned itself as my least favorite, though.

"Barry!" I cried out excitedly, embracing him in a hug. "Thanks for saving us!"

"No problem! I'm gonna be the number one trainer in the world some day, so saving people is part of the job."

"Phfft, you, number one trainer?" the mysterious guy scoffed.

"Well, I didn't see you doing anything, you stupid lumox."

"Barry!" I chided. "He's only got one pokemon, freshly caught at that," I whispered into his ear.

"I can hear you," the other guy bellowed.

Barry looked him over. "Who is this, anyway, Dawn."

I blushed. "Um, you see... I, er..."

"You were playing with legendaries again, right?" Barry asked. He snickered when I nodded. "Oh, Lucas is going to be mad!"

"I-I don't see what buisness of his it is!" I hissed. He's never around but he always wants to tell me what to do. I don't understand it.

"Well, at any rate, brat, my name is Hugh. Call me that, okay?"

"What, Dew?" Barry asked.

"Barry..." I warned.

"THAT'S IT, I'M ABOUT TO UNLEASH MY RAGE!"


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Hugh Rainbow, and apparently I've forgotten that during this time, my trainer's lisence shouldn't exist yet.

"I'm sorry, Hugh," Dawn said sadly. It was slow going. The three of us decided it would be better to go ahead and press on to Floaroma Town and rest at a real hotel there.

My ponyta wouldn't look at me even though I rode it. Technically, it was Dawn's ponyta. Seeing how I wasn't registered yet, she had to claim it or it would be confiscated.

Barry ignored us by large, his staraptor keeping up easily with the togekiss and ponyta. "Don't apologize to him, Dawn."

"Well, it's my fault he's here, so I'll take care of him."

"I'm not a pet," I interupted. I looked toward Dawn. "Alright, since I'll be staying with you until this weekend, what can I do to help you out?"

Dawn tilted her head. "Um... I could actually use some help with coordinating, actually. Miss Johanna and I like to go to the contests sometimes."

"Contests...? Oh, yeah, those were popular back in 991, right?" I was bigger on movies, myself, but that's not a thing yet, so ho hum.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Ugh, at least we're almost out of here, now."

"Barry..." Dawn chided.

"It's kind of sickening how well you two get along. He says something and you just do it. I mean, what are you, some kind of old fashioned couple?"

Me and this little kid!? Hardly! She's like, what, two or three years older than my sister?! "Ew, that's pedophilia!" I roared.

Dawn blushed. "I, um, I'm like this with everyone."

"I know," Barry retorted. "You're just... like this fragile flower right?!" He manevuered his staraptor closer to her togekiss. "That just means I'll have to start saving up to marry you myself so you don't marry some jerk like Hugh!"

"I AM RIGHT HERE!"

* * *

My name is Dawn Rowan and right now all I want to do is sleep. I sluggishly climbed the steps to the hotel. Barry was outside making sure our pokemon were out of their pokeballs and let to properly rest. I was escorting Hugh to his room; he would be sharing with Barry.

"And, Hugh, this is where you'll sleep. I think we can go shopping for you a change of clothes tomorrow... but for now, let's sleep." I felt a little dizzy.

Hugh caught my elbow, shaking his head. "Man, you're such a kid. Here, you're about to fall over. Let me escort you to your room."

We walked together. Hugh kindly supported me.

"Thank you, Hugh," I squeaked before going into my room. Hugh nodded, closing the door after me and going to his own room. I flopped onto the bed.

It may be selfish and cruel, but I think I'm happy Celebi brought Hugh here. He's exciting. He may treat me like a burden like everyone else... but he seems to geniunely care about me rather than just take care of me because it's wrong not to.

"He's from Unova, though," I bitterly whispered, "so, after this, we'll never see each other again."

I had one week with my new friend. I should make the best of it.


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Hugh Rainbow. Sleeping in the same room as Barry really sucks. He doesn't actually sleep. He kinda fidgets all night. I mean, it's miserable. So, I made the most of it by going down stairs to get breakfast for the three of us.

Barry's done with his bizarre morning ritual of checking up on every league ranking before breakfast when I get back.

"Oh, you're not so bad, are you?" he asked. Predictably, he got himself a bowl of sugary cereal and some sugar with coffee. I know what I said.

"Ew, that's gross," I retorted. I was about to stake a claim on all the bacon and pancakes when I remembered Dawn still wasn't here. "Eh, I'll go get Dawn."

"Good luck with that," Barry sputtered through the food in his mouth. "She takes forever to get ready."

"Well, she's a girl, so yeah," I dumbly replied. I left the room, aware my clothes had a slight stench to them. Ugh, I hate to say this, but I was ready to go shopping. I knocked on the door. "Hey-"

I stopped. A beautiful, heavenly voice came through the door.

"-drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around. I swear that you could hear it, it makes such an almighty sound. Louder than sirens-"

"Dawn?" I called, knocking again. Unfortunately, the singing stopped. She had a pretty voice.

The door opened. "Good morning, Hugh," she chirped. Her hair was still a little damp. Her casual clothes were nice; it was just a mostly pink dress, but it was still pretty on her.

Crap. Does this mean I have a lolita complex?

"We've got breakfast," I grunted, suddenly embarrassed.

Dawn nodded, grabbing her room key before following me. "Did you get cereal? Milk?"

"Yep," I retorted.

* * *

My name is Dawn Rowan. We were supposed to go shopping for Hugh, but somehow or another I ended up modeling for Hugh and Barry.

"The shops in Jubilee City are pretty nice," Hugh chuckled from the waiting area.

Barry agreed. "I love their dress selection."

I grumbled. "Guys! I just wanted to find a new dress for the contests! I... don't have a proper costume to wear with my kadabra even after all this time. Glitter feels neglected." All I got in return were snickers.

It seems I was going to have to do this.

I exited the changing room, the golden gown making me feel like one of those girls on a game show. Barry and Hugh looked to my kadabra. It was really his approval that mattered.

Glitter came over, posing with me. He looked pretty impressive if not a little cheesy. Well, if we were going to do it like this, I might as well play along. I took on a cutsey pose to put emphasis on the mystical, mighty nature of him.

Barry blinked. "Whoa! You, er, look..."

Hugh stood up, pushing me back toward the dressing room. "No, no, no! That's way too grown for you!"

I pouted, trying to resist being pushed. "What?! I'm twelve!"

"You can wear that kind of dress when you're eighteen!" Hugh roared.

"Stupid Hugh!" I shouted as I shut the door. "I'll buy what I want!" Outside the dressing room, I swore I heard my kadabra cry. Apparently, he really liked the dress. This golden gown was so pretty! I had to have it. I got back in my regular dress and made to leave.

"I'm buying it anyway," I snorted.

Barry whistled. "Aw, yeah! Fan service for Sinnoh!"

Hugh grunted. "You'll attract the wrong kind of attention."

"Did I get that attention from you?" I asked bluntly.

"Y-you... YOU GOT IT FROM BARRY!" Hugh retorted. He was obviously flustered. Glitter giggled beside him.

Barry nodded without a hint of shame.

I walked toward the register. I put it on the counter, preparing to pay for it. However, Hugh nudged me away from the counter.

"You're letting me stay at your house-the least I can do is pay for your dress."

"It's expensive, though! I have a job with my grandpa, so it's okay!" I argued.

Hugh glared at me. I shrunk back. "I'll look like a bum." He slammed down the money, barking something about keeping the change. He carefully picked up the dress. "Your pokemon really liked this, so I guess you can hold on to it until you grow in to it."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Hugh ruffled my hair. "Bleh. Hey, when I go back to my time, will you give me my ponyta back?" He gave the dress to my kadabra to hold.

"Um..." I noted. "If you don't have it already, that must mean it will be a while before I find you..." I counted on my fingers. "It will take me more than seven years to find you..." I perked up. "I'll be eighteen by-oh, that's why it'll take so long."

"Hm?" Hugh asked.

"It's nothing," I muttered.

Barry walked over to us. "Alright, let's go to Dawn's house! It's already Tuesday! I'm sure you could use this time to try to train your-I mean, Dawn's ponyta!" Barry snickered.

Hugh glared at the other kid. "Brat."

I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

My name is Hugh Rainbow.

Dawn's father is extremely scary. Her grandpa is nice, though. Her sister's kind of rude.

"Dawn!" her little sister Bella crowed. "Why're you paying attention to this guy?! I want Lucas around, not this guy!"

I moved the bag of frozen snow peas that had been covering my eye. "I don't exactly want to be here, brat."

"My name is Bella!" the half pint roared.

"Bella, please be nice," Dawn pleaded.

Mister Dust walked in. "Bella, you leave this nice young man alone! He's a friend of Celebi."

"Lucas is a friend of the three most important legendaries!" Bella shouted before running out of Dawn's room.

Dawn flung herself down on the bed beside me, not noticing the way the I flinched as she drew closer. "Pah. Why is she only concerned with power? I do impessive things too..."

I put a hand on her shoulder, resisting hugging her while her grandpa was in the room because that would be awkward and give him the wrong impression. "Well, you've taken care of me, so I appreciate that much."

"Hm... you're breaking him in," Mister Dust churtled. Oh, he better not go where I think he's going. "Reminds me of how your grandmother worked me over!"

"Grandpa!" Dawn yelled, jumping off the bed. "I-Hugh! We're just-ugh!" She swatted at him. "I'm... younger than him!"

"You are now, but will you always be?"

Dawn looked over to me. "... no, I suppose I won't. Then, our ages are still a problem."

I shrugged and turned away from them, still reclining. "I... uh, age isn't a big deal as long as it isn't creepy."

"Yep! I trust this guy."

Dawn pushed her grandpa out of the room. "Ugh! Go check on Dad, will you?! Granddad is probably still mad at him!"

I sat up after he left. I grunted a bit.

"Ah, how's your eye?" she asked. She drew closer, trying to touch my face. "I'm sorry my Dad hit you... he's kind of..." Her expression darkened. "Stupid trees..."

"What?" I asked. I looked into her eyes, searching for whatever had upset her so deeply all of the sudden. She averted her gaze after a second, blushing.

"Nothing," she chirped.

I relaxed as she went to go get the colder pea bag. This one was getting kind of warm. While this trip to Sinnoh has been kind of painful, it's also worth it in many ways.

* * *

My name is Dawn Rowan.

Today is Wednesday and Hugh and I are relaxing at the beach with Bella and our pokemon.

"I love the ocean!" I cried out. Togekiss returned my sentiment, floating on the ocean breeze. Southern Sinnoh is nice and warm during the summer.

Hugh sat on the beach. We took another trip to the store to pick him up some swimming trunks. He felt sorry for his ponyta and decided to stay on the shore with her. I'm sure she appreciated the gesture, if the way she stayed by his side was any indication.

Bella splashed me. "Dawn! Dawn! Make Rex surf with us!"

"I keep telling you that today is everyone's day off!" I yelled. My empoleon surfaced, looking curiously at us. "Say, where are Urbana and Glitter?"

Said clefable and kadabra decided just then was time to show off by diving off Cube. Rex took advantage of our suprise to take me and Bella on a ride.

"Wah!" I yelled as we reached the beach. Rex shook as Bella went back into the water. I wrang the water out of my hair as Hugh chuckled. Urbana and Glitter dragged themsleves out, looking pleased. Hugh's ponyta snorted in annoyance.

"Cute prank, guys." I reached toward my wrist. "Huh?" I looked around. "My bracelet!"

Hugh got up, walking over. "Dawn, what's wrong? Calm down."

"My mom's bracelet! I-I had it before we surfed, and now!" I started tearing up. That bracelet belonged to Grandma Dust and her grandmother before her. It was past down from oldest daughter to their oldest daughter. "I have to find it!" I yelled, rushing back toward the ocean.

Hugh nodded. "Ponyta, please stay on the beach! I'm going to help Dawn find her bracelet."

I looked everywhere. Rex was looking around, even begging other pokemon for help.

We looked for hours, all of us. Eventually, I had to stop. I dragged Bella out of the water along with the tired pokemon. "Hugh!"

Silence answered me.

"Hugh?!" I ran toward the water. When was the last time I saw him?! "Hugh!" I began crying. Had he drowned while I was selfishly looking for my bracelet? I ran into the water. "Hugh!"

A gasping breath was heard. "Cube!" I yelled. The togekiss was already on her way. She snatched the coughing boy from the ocean.

Cube delivered Hugh onto the beach.

"You're alive," I cried as me and Bella ran over.

Hugh grinned despite his winces of pain. "Y-yeah," he responded. He opened his hand, dropping something onto my lap. "We've got to come back and thank a school of magikarp tomorrow."

I picked up the bracelet. "Hugh..." I cried freely, hugging the foreigner. "HUGH!"

Bella quietly watched on. At some point of me crying over Hugh, she led away every pokemon except the ponyta. The ponyta only stayed to help warm Hugh up.


	6. Chapter 6

My name is Hugh Rainbow and Thursday royally sucks.

I mean, it doesn't, but it kind of does. Everyone has been fairly busy and Dawn needs to practice for her next contest on Tuesday. So, um, we ended up going back to Jubilife City.

Together.

Alone.

I definitely have a lolita complex.

"Alright, Ponyta, use flame wheel!" I shouted. My shiny ponyta listens to me now that Dawn explained my situation.

Dawn thought it through. "Glitter, use Reflect!"

The move didn't stop the flame wheel, but it caused the flame to turn into pretty sparks.

"Alright, use psybeam! Aim for Ponyta's tail!"

That move knocked out my poor, low leveled ponyta. "Ah, you win this battle."

Dawn giggled. "Good job, Glitter!" Dawn hugged her kadabra. He looked pleased with himself. She returned him as I returned my ponyta. "So, we've got about five hours before we have to go back to Sandgem Town. What do you want to do?"

What did I want to do? I wanted to go do something nice with Dawn while I had the time, but I didn't want to be too awkward. "Ah, uh, um... let's go get some lunch and then catch a movie. After that, we can go take some pictures together."

"Eh? Pictures?" Dawn's confused face is kind of cute.

I grinned wide enough to squint. "Well, it'll be seven years at least before you see me again. We'll need something to look for each other by, right?" I took her hand, leading her away. "Let's leave our pokemon at the pokemon center, alright?"

"Ah... okay!"

Lunch was nice. We just went to this little street food vendor. Dawn and I both got chicken on a stick. It was hard to convince her to let me pay for the food, but I did. She blushed a little bit.

I... guess she knows what I'm up to.

We couldn't go see the horror movie I wanted to watch, but we didn't watch any girly junk either. We watched a nice movie starring Byrcen. He always looks cool in ninja movies. Even though the movie wasn't a horror movie, it had some scary parts thanks to a sableye.

I wonder if it's selfish of me to act this way with Dawn. Even... even if she likes me back, it'll be seven years at least before she sees me, if she does look for me. Still, I want to remember this.

We're pretty close in our pictures. We... look nice together.

As Dawn and I walk back to Sandgem Town, I can't help but not look forward to Friday. Tha's when that Lucas kid comes, right? That just means that, when I get back, I have to work very hard and make myself famous. Then, Dawn will be able to find me easily.

"Thank you for today," Dawn said, petting the cheek of my ponyta. "I... I'm going to begin looking for you as soon as I can, okay?"

"... Dawn," I said, "don't push yourself too hard. I... I think I saw you before. Have you traveled with Celebi before?"

"Yeah, about a year ago. We went into the past, though."

"Oh... then, I think my grandpa helped you get your togekiss." I reached for her hand.

She held on to it tightly and drew closer to me. "Hugh, do you believe in fate?"

I was silent. "I... think you can make things happen. We've got Celebi's support, so anything can happen."

Dawn leaned on me. "Hey, Hugh, tonight, let's decide a place to meet. We'll go there every year until we find each other."

"Okay," I said. "Um... how about, the ferris wheel in the Unovian National Amusement Park?" It was kind of romantic.

"Every June first."

"I'll definitely make it... just wait seven years before you start looking, okay?"

"Alright." We walked on in silence for a bit before Dawn spoke up. "Hugh, was that your sister that time?"

"Yes," I replied easily. "She's a bit like Bella. She had a purrloin from Grandpa... but Team Plasma stole it."

"Team Plasma?" she asked. "Is it like Team Galactic?"

"Oh yeah, I guess they haven't come out of hiding yet. Don't worry about it. They don't exist in the time I'm from. But, they're like Team Galactic, yes." I hesitated, then kissed the top of her forehead. "Dawn, I know we've only known each other for a little while, and this is weird, and-"

"Wait for me." She looked up at me, desperate.

I stopped, hugging her tightly. "Forever, I'd wait forever for you!"

My ponyta turned her head away, her blue flames bathing us in light.

* * *

Today is Friday. I'm Dawn Rowan and I am miserable.

Lucas-that jerk! He... he thinks he owns everything, just because he's the favorite of everyone! Daddy likes him best, so does Grandpa, and even the pokemon like him better! He couldn't even let me have this one thing!

He's staring at me right now.

"I-I was off training, and you go running around Sinnoh with, with that foreigner!" he shouts at me.

I cry. Everyone else is silent. Even Barry is silent. Dialga watches quietly, judging not the choices of his master. Celebi sits on her father's head, daring not to go against her father's obligations.

Lucas steps forward and takes one of my locks in his hands. "I was training to save up money so I could provide for us."

I slapped his hand away. "I don't care about our stupid arranged marriage, Lucas!" I shrugged him off, running up to my room. "Don't talk to me!" I locked the door behind me, crying desperately. I looked over to my computer. Two years ago, Grandpa Rowan and I went to go visit his good friend Professor Oak. While I was there, I became good friends with Gary and his friends Leaf and Red.

Leaf told me that, since she's training to take Sabrina's place as gym leader thanks to me talking to the psychic, she owes me a big one. Perhaps Leaf would take me in so I can train to become stronger? I've got a little money saved up from contests...


	7. Chapter 7

My name is Hugh Rainbow. I'm in the hospital right now for injures sustained from fighting Lucas Berlitz and his god-tier pokemon.

Nate grins at me. "So, your adventure sounds fun..." I don't answer. He frowns. "Look, you've got to get strong enough to find her, right? Well, Bianca is cool. I talked to her, and your mom... we were worried, but Celebi showed up and explained things to Cheren. He convinced our moms to pay Professor Juniper to get us some pokemon."

I frowned. "I... already have a pokemon. I don't need anyone's help." I stood up. My energy was back. My ankle was still sprained from the fight with that brat-who would have figured he trained with stinkin' Maylene?!-but I was determined.

Nate put a hand on me. "Hugh, don't push your-"

I snatched my arm from him. "You don't understand! I promised her! I don't have time to wait!"

"This is more important!" Nate yelled. "I... I got a tip from Cheren, okay? Team Plasma is... coming back."

"That's not my problem!" I yelled back.

"If Dawn comes here and they're running around, what will you do?! You couldn't protect her from a guy who you know wouldn't hurt her! How would you protect her from a group of people who would kill their prince in pursuit of their goals?! Huh?!"

I hushed. I slammed a fist on the wooden table. "I-!" I slumped my shoulders. "Okay." I sat down on the table. "I'll work with you guys to stop Team Plasma. But as soon as we stop them, I'm going back to looking for Dawn, okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

My name is Dawn/Hugh. I am twenty-one/seventeen years old. I am an official pokemon researcher/an elite pokemon trainer. Today, I am in the Castelia Amusement Park, waiting by the ferris wheel.

I wonder to myself where the person I've been waiting on is. Then, I see them.

Oh, he's even taller now/she's actually grown a little. He's looking more like a man and less like a stupid teenager/she looks like a beautiful young woman. I hope my feelings are still as strong as theirs.

"I've been waiting for you," I say. "There were a few glitches/I was a bit busy." I grin as he/she explains. "Busy as a beedrill?/Glitches are a different pokemon's doing, I think." I grab his/her hand and we both go onto the ferris wheel.

"Tomorrow, we should go thank Celebi," he/she says. "Her glitching with time made it where we could be together."

I look deep into his/her eyes and agree. "We owe her a lot."

We're reaching the height of the ferris wheel. "I... love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
